Airplane
by Jintsuhwan94
Summary: Apa setelah Jimin mengatakan "semua akan baik-baik saja." Yoongi akan merasa lebih baik? Lalu apakah Jimin akan baik juga nanti? "Setelah pesawatnya pergi, kau akan baik-baik saja, Yoongi." Tapi nyatanya Yoongi tidak begitu. "Hei tuan pesawat, ayo biarkan dia kembali, atau setidaknya biarkan aku ikut."


Airplane

Apa setelah Jimin mengatakan "semua akan baik-baik saja." Yoongi akan merasa lebih baik? Lalu apakah Jimin akan baik juga nanti? "Setelah pesawatnya pergi, kau akan baik-baik saja, Yoongi." Tapi nyatanya Yoongi tidak begitu. "Hei tuan pesawat, ayo biarkan dia kembali, atau setidaknya biarkan aku ikut."

.

Yoongi menatap Jimin datar. Bukan datar dalam artian tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa. Dia ingin menangis di hadapan Jimin sekarang juga. Memintanya untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya. Tapi dia adalah Yoongi, orang yang tidak pandai mengekspresikan perasaannya.

Jadi yang dilakukannya hanyalah bisa menatap Jimin yang sedang mengemasi barangnya. Terlihat sedikit tidak memperdulikan Yoongi.

"Angin sedang berhembus kencang sekarang, itu akan berbahaya untuk penerbanganmu." _Jangan pergi, Jimin._

Jimin terkekeh, "Aku akan baik-baik saja, sayang."

 _Jimin tidak mengerti._

"Dan apakah aku akan baik setelah kau meninggalkanku?" _Nyatanya, aku mungkin akan sama sekali tidak baik nanti._

"Tentu saja. Kau Min Yoongi, orang yang tidak terpecahkan, bukan begitu?" Jimin tersenyum. Mengelus pipi Yoongi lalu mengecup bibirnya.

 _Dan sekarang aku hancur berkeping-keping karenamu._

Yoongi mengambil kunci mobilnya, mengangkut koper-koper milik Jimin untuk diangkat ke mobilnya. Dia resah, dia benci ketika dia hanya bisa diam membisu, tak mampu mengutarakan perasaannya pada sang kekasih.

Saat Jimin keluar dari apartemen mereka, Yoongi tersenyum. Yoongi bahkan merasa sangat bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui senyum macam apa itu. Jimin balas tersenyum. Dia bukannya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaan Yoongi sekarang. Karena Jimin juga berusaha menguatkan hatinya yang tertekan.

Jimin akan terbang ke Washington DC, untuk menengok ibunya yang sakit keras. Tentu dia akan pergi kesana, mengingat sudah bertahun-tahun dia tidak bertemu sang ibu. Kenapa Yoongi tidak ikut? Orangtua mereka tidak mengetahui hubungan terlarang ini.

Yoongi duduk di kursi kemudi, menunggu Jimin selesai mengecek paspor dan visa nya. Kemudian Jimin menyusul masuk ke dalam.

Perjalanan yang terasa begitu menyesakkan bagi Yoongi dan Jimin. Keheningan yang menusuk, serta suara radio yang tidak juga berhasil menenangkan hati.

Yoongi membantu Jimin untuk membawakan barangnya, mereka duduk di kursi tunggu bandara.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk mengantarku ke bandara, mungkin?"

Mereka terkekeh kecil. Tangan Jimin bergerak menggenggam tangan kecil Yoongi. "Kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku tahu," _aku akan hancur._

"Kau akan mendapat penggantiku."

"Bisakah kau tidak membicarakan yang lain saat kita hanya berdua?" _Karena mungkin ini adalah saatu terakhir_ _ **kita berdua**_.

"Baiklah, maaf."

Yoongi balas menggenggam tangan Jimin yang terasa kaku. Lalu dia kehilangan kontrol atas perasaannya sendiri, dia meledak.

Memeluk Jimin secara tiba-tiba, lalu mengecup keningnya lama. Dia menyatukan kening mereka berdua.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

"Cepatlah kembali." _Karena kau segalanya bagiku._

"Aku akan kembali."

 _"Will you promise me?" Bahkan aku tidak yakin dengan ucapanku sendiri._

 _"I promise."_

Tunggu sebentar, tolong hentikan waktu hanya untuk sebentar saja. Biarkan Yoongi meniknati waktunya bersama Jimin. Masih banyak waktu yang ingin dia habiskan bersama pemuda itu. Satu detik lagi, satu menit lagi, satu jam lagi, satu hari lagi, atau bahkan satu tahun lagi.

"Anginnya kencang Jimin, pergilah besok."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kita masih punya banyak waktu, ya kan? Ayo kita menonton film, atau menyanyikan beberapa lagu bersama."

"Yoongi."

"Atau mungkin kita bisa jalan-jalan dulu."

"Yoongi..."

"Oh kalau kau tidak suka, mungkin kita bisa memakai ide mu? Kau ingin melakukan apa?"

"Yoongi!"

Hati Jimin teriris melihatnya. Melihat betapa rapuh seorang Min Yoongi di hadapannya. Mulut Yoongi terus berbicara, sementara matanya terus mengeluarkan airmata, dahinya berpeluh, serta pandangan yang tidak fokus.

 _Yoongi kehilangan dirinya._

Suara informasi mengatakan lima belas menit lagi pesawat akan berangkat, dan Jimin masih berada di sini, memeluk tubuh Yoongi dengan erat, yang mana sekarang pemuda itu menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu Jimin.

"Jangan pergi." _Jangan meninggalkanku._

"Bagaimana denganmu nanti?"

"Bagaimana jika kita berpisah nanti?"

"Apakah kau akan menghubungiku?"

"Jimin-ah."

Jimin menangis. Yoongi terus bermonolog pada pikirannya sendiri. "Yoongi, hentikan."

Setelah itu Jimin pergi cepat-cepat menaiki pesawatnya, meninggalkan Yoongi di sana. Yoongi hanya menatap pada lapangan luas itu. Dia tahu yang mana pesawat Jimin. Dia menghunuskan pandangannya pada pesawat itu.

"Hei tuan pesawat, biarkan dia kembali- ..."

"... atau setidaknya biarkan aku ikut bersamanya."

Yoongi terkekeh. Perasaannya kacau balau. Di luar hujan, dan Jimin baru saja meninggalkannya. Mengapa Jimin harus melakukan itu? Mengapa ibunya sakit? Mengapa mereka menjalani hubungan ini?

Mengapa dia mencintai Jimin?

Yoongi merasa dia akan hampir gila. Dia memutuskan untuk pulang. Bajunya basah terkena air hujan saat dia berjalan pelan menuju tempat parkir mobilnya.

Sekarang hujan, dan angin bertiup kencang. Apa Jimin akan baik-baik saja? Yoongi mengutuk pada ramalan cuaca yang mengatakan hari ini cerah. Mungkin dia juga salah karena hujan ikut menangisi kepergian Jimin dari negri ginseng itu.

.

.

.

Yoongi bukannya tidak memiliki alasan kenapa dia begitu tidak merelakan Jimin untuk pergi. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa dia harus menahan Jimin, tapi dia tidak bisa. Yoongi bukanlah seorang _indigo_ , dia juga bukan peramal. Dia hanya memiliki cinta yang begitu kuat untuk Jimin.

Sambil mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk, dia meletakkan bokongnya pada sofa ruang tengah. Dia menyalakan televisinya, memencet-mencet remote dengan bosan.

Sudah lima jam setelah Jimin meninggalkannya, dia tidak juga merasa lebih baik. Lelaki terkasihnya itu juga belum memberi kabar, atau setidaknya dia menelpon Yoongi jika dia transit atau mungkin sudah sampai.

Tangan pada remote yang sedang dipegangnya bergetar, matanya melalak liar mengikuti tulisan yang tertera di layar kaca itu.

"Pesawat jenis xxxx dengan penerbangan dari Seoul, Korea selatan menuju Washington DC, Amerika serikat mengalami kecelakaan. Badan pesawat terbakar habis. Sebelumnya, pesawat ini telah kehilangan koneksi selama 1,5 jam sebelum pesawat meledak. Beberapa - "

Yoongi buru-buru melempar remote itu. Mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berlaju cepat ke bandara. Dia merasa sangat ketakutan. Dia takut kehilangan Jimin untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sungguh, lehih baik Jimin pindah ke Washington daripada dia meninggalkan Yoongi dengan cara seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabar pesawat?"

"Apa ada korban yang selamat?"

"Jimin. Park Jimin, warga korea selatan, tolong informasikan padaku!"

"Ya! Ya! Dimana daftar korban selamatnya?!"

"Bekerjalah dengan cepat, dasar kau bodoh!"

Yoongi panik. Begitu banyak orang di sekitarnya yang juga menanyakan hal serupa. Tapi pegawai penerbangan itu hanya dua orang, dan mereka harus meladeni ratusan kerabat dari korban kecelakaan.

Yoongi memilih untuk menunggu. Duduk di kursi tunggu, mengilas balik memorinya bersama Jimin.

Jimin bilang dia akan baik-baik saja. Jimin sudah berjanji, dan Yoongi tidaj akan melupakan janji manis itu.

Yoongi bersumpah dia akan baik-baik saja setelah 5 jam menunggu informasi tentang Jimin-nya, jika kabar yang didatangkan berupa kabar baik.

 _"Korban pesawat dipastikan tidak ada yang selamat, jasad korban akan segera dikirim ke Korea Selatan untuk dikembalikan pada keluarganya-"_

Dan Yoongi merasa dunianya hancur saat itu juga.

 _"Park Jimin, kau mengingkari janji."_ Yoongi tersenyum


End file.
